


Sweet Submission

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Ages, Bruises, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Dark!Tobirama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, does this count as dark enough for that tag?, trans kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Kagami is always eager to please.Tobirama is never truly satisfied.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Sweet Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).



> This was inspired by the wonderful Perelka_L, so I have dedicated it to you! I hope you enjoy 💕
> 
> Please let me know if I forgot to tag anything!

Kagami was always a good boy for him.

He never had to use force, though sometimes he did just for the beauty of the bruises that bloomed on that pale skin. Leaving his marks on the boy was a thrill each and every time. Watching him struggle to breathe around his cock as Tobirama gripped his curls tightly and pressed his small nose against neat, white pubic hair was  _ divine. _

Kagami never complained. He took it all and begged for more, just to get a pat on the head and a “good boy” at the end of the night. He lived for Tobirama’s approval. It was  _ intoxicating. _

Maybe that was why he continued to push him further. He wanted  _ more _ of that sweet submission. He wanted to see just how far Kagami would go for him.

Tears streamed down flushed cheeks and Tobirama finally eased him back, his grip in those silky curls loosening while Kagami gasped for breath. He carded a gentler hand through his hair and let it trail down over smooth skin and the thick leather of Kagami’s collar, coming to rest on the soft, translucent material of his night shirt.

Brushing deceptively soft fingers over his collarbone and watching the boy tremble even as he leaned into the touch eagerly made Tobirama’s cock twitch, and a breath later he had Kagami pinned to the bed.

The boy had bones like a bird, so small and delicate- so easily crushed. Tobirama could wrap his fingers entirely around both wrists. He did just that, pinning his hands to the bed above his head and denying Kagami the right to touch as he so craved to.

Those dark eyes widened briefly, some of the haze starting to dissipate, but Kagami fell quickly back into submission. He arched eagerly in that way that always set Tobirama’s blood on fire, legs spreading and a soft mewl falling from pink lips.  _ “Sensei~” _

So deliciously wanton and innocent. Tobirama wanted to wreck him.

And he did. Over and over, he fucked Kagami, spilling his seed in the boy’s tight cunt and reveling in the way he flushed and shuddered. Bruises bloomed across his wrists from the tight hold, then over his hips where Tobirama held Kagami when he flipped him over. They blossomed along his neck when he slid a finger under Kagami’s collar to pull it taut and force him into a sharp arch, just shy of cutting off his breath.

Kagami never resisted, not even when his small body shook and his inner muscles quivered from being so filled by Tobirama’s cock. Not when he was left sobbing, so wet with slick and cum that a squelch accompanied each thrust.

“Have you reached your limit?” he asked, the same question after every orgasm he forced from that small body.

“N-No, Sensei,” Kagami mewled, moaned, whimpered. “M-More, please. I-I can take it!” He was ever so desperate not to displease Tobirama, not to  _ disappoint. _ No matter how long, how  _ much, _ it was always the same until Tobirama was satisfied.

He was never truly satisfied.

But Kagami never stopped wanting to please. He was ever the good boy, and Tobirama made sure he knew as much. It wouldn’t do to leave his student wanting. At the end of the night, with Kagami trembling and twitching from overstimulation, he carded gentle fingers through dark curls and whispered praise. He held Kagami on his chest, wanting to feel every twitch and shudder of his abused muscles. 

Teary, hazy eyes slowly cleared, and panting lips pulled into a lop-sided smile. “Will you stay?” 

Always the same question, always the same answer. “Until you’re asleep.”

There was something broken in those dark eyes that seemed to fracture a little more each time. Would he continue to ask? Tobirama couldn’t give any other response.

Kagami was good, though. He settled on Tobirama’s chest, nuzzling against the sparse white hair there. It didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep, and only then did Tobirama lift him off his chest, settling him onto his side. Seeing the mess of cum and slick that dripped from his smooth cunt was a temptation, but Tobirama resisted the urge to eat him out and start all over.

The night was too short. Izuna would be waiting for him.


End file.
